


Listener's Story

by FlooChan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlooChan/pseuds/FlooChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles of Kha'ela, my vampire Dunmer Dovahkiin.<br/>CiceroxDovahkiin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listener's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I'm glad you're here and I hope you enjoy the story :)  
> I'm open to suggestions, as this won't be a story per say, just random ideas I wanted to write down :)

The Listener always slept during the day. It was quite convenient, as Assassins can hunt more freely at night. But that wasn't the reason why Kha'ela, the famous Dragonborn slept when the living was bustling outside. The Dunmer was no longer quite as living. She was a vampire, a gift bestowed to her by Lord Harkon, who she later killed for threatening Serana. She came to like the woman and Ela always protected people dear to her.

Vampirism wasn't that bad to have for an assassin. Kha'ela wasn't a young girl like Babette, but she was curvy, tall and simply beautiful. Explaining that she had men in her blood, she wasn't as dark skinned as her dunmer brethren. Her eyes were red, but with a murderous glint that vampires had. Her Alduin Scale Armor left little to imagination. She never wore shrouded armor. It was too light for the warrior. And though she wore heaviest armor possible, she was light on her feet and no one ever saw her Dragon Bone swords.

But she had no talent for magic. No one can be perfect, she once said and shrugged it off. 

Ela was also a quiet person. Though she knew her charms and used them, she often just watched. If there was a way for her to reply without using her voice, she will surely use it. When asked why, she'd give simple replies. That it was something she enjoyed. It suits the Brotherhood. Or the Keeper speaks for two.

And though she loved the silence, she loved the Keeper more. The woman was smitten by him. She was a fragile insecure girl in private. He was sane and gentle. They both wore masks outside her bedroom in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, which were dropped inside this space. She was just Ela, not Listener or Dragonborn. And he was just Cicero. 

The Keeper gently pushed a lock of black hair away from her pale face. She looked innocent and peaceful. But he knew she wasn't innocent. She knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. She was deadly on a battlefield, agile and graceful, making swordmanship look like some kind of death-dance.

The vampire stirred, feeling warm fingers against her cold skin. One eye opened and stared at the Keeper. She was dizzy, disoriented, unsure what happened.

"I'm sorry, Ela. Cicero didn't mean to wake you. " he murmured, watching the dunmer shift under the sheets.

Seraphim, her Sabertooth she had tamed raised her head. The overgrown cat stared lazily for a while before curling back into a ball and dozing off, seeing as nothing interesting happened to her master.

Ela slowly rose, still completely confused. "What time is it?" She mumbled, obviously still quite tired.

"Cicero isn't sure. But probably around dawn, my sweet."

"Early." Was all the Listener mumbled before dropping back to her soft sheets.

"Yes. Cicero is once again sorry, for waking you." The Imperial said and laid his head right next to hers. She turned her head to face him and smiled softly. "You're forgiven." She whispered and kissed his lips, softly. 

The Keeper exhaled excitedly, pressing his lips against hers, returning the kiss with eagerness. He soon grabbed her hips and flipped her on top of him, making the quiet woman squeak and blink in surprise. Her surprise quickly disappeared as a smirk was plastered on her face. 

"desperate?"

"Only for you, sweetness." He purred and reached to pull her nightgown away from her breasts. She didn't fight him, just watched with interest. 

The Keeper sat up, having his lover in his lap as he gently groped Ela's chest. He pinched and teased, leaned in to lick and suckle, all that just to hear his Listener moan. And she did. The dunmer threw her head back, her long black hair cascading down her back like a dark waterfall, soft whimpers escaping her lips. 

Cicero looked up at her, with a triumphant smile. "Desperate?" He asked, teasing her just like she did to him.

But Ela wasn't bothered. "Only for you" she mimicked him and smirked.

And that was all the encouragement he needed. Cicero pushed the Listener down on the bed and pulled the nightgown off completely. His lips found hers once more as his fingers gently stroked her core.

Ela whimpered softly into the kiss, eagerly rolling her hips against his palm, trying to encourage him.

Cicero thought about teasing the vampire, but decided against it tonight. They had adventures to go on tonight and he didn't want her in a foul mood... which doesn't happen often. So he indulged her eagerness, gently pushing a finger inside of her, watching her nose scrunch up as she bit her lip to contain her moans. He listened to the beautiful melody of her whimpers, mixed with the purrs of the Sabertooth.

After Ela gave another round of impatient hip movements, he added a second finger and watched her arch her back, bending her chest towards him. He grinned. The Listener was a cute one, she was. And she was all his. He captured a nipple between his lips and suckled, making Ela swear to every single diety she knew, Sithis included. It amused the Imperial to no end. She was supposed to listen to Sithis's will through the Night Mother, and not the Dread Lord listen to Listener's pleads. It made him wonder if Sithis sees this. Would he be pleased? Is mother okay with them playing? Surely she would have said something if it bothered her... would she? Or maybe she did... and Ela never told him? But would she resist the Mother...?

"--ro. Cicero!" He was brought out of his thoughts by Ela's worried voice. "Are you okay?" She whispered,  her hands on his face as her vampiric eyes searched his face.

The Keeper released her nipple and caughed.

"Cicero is sorry, sweetness... he doesn't feel like continuing..." he murmured and pulls away. He wished she'd yell at him. But she doesn't. The Listener wrapped her arms around him and looked worriedly. 

"It's not an issue, love. Just tell me what's wrong." She assured, her voice as soothing as a hot bath, washing away the worry he felt. 

"Cicero wonders... if the Mother agrees to our relationship." He said, carefully picking his words.

He watched as her eyes widened for a bit then she looked lost in thought. 

"I do not think she minds. She's never said anything about it. As long as we're happy and get the job done, I don't think she cares." Ela said.

"And what if she does say something. Would you tell sweet Cicero?"

The vampire nodded. "Of course. I'd try to convince her otherwise. With your help. Night Mother cares for us though. I do doubt she'd want to hurt you, love." Ela said.

Cicero shook his head a bit and giggled. This woman. She knew exactly how to make him feel better. Her wrapped his arms around her sturdy waist and sighed.

"Whatever would Cicero do without you, sweetness?" He asked

She gave him a silly smile. "Probably still try to get that wheel repaired" she giggled and pecked his cheek. Then the vampire unglued herself from him and walked to her armor stand, petting Seraphim on the way.

"Since I'm up early, might as well go get me a snack. Wanna come along?" She asked.

The Keeper grinned. "Wouldn't miss it, sweetness"


End file.
